


Sorted

by senashenta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Familiars, First Meetings, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Owls, Unicorns, ravenclaw!Hiccup, slytherin!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people figure that Hiccup should be a Hufflepuff, they question why he was sorted into Ravenclaw instead--they look down on him as weak and useless. So he spends a lot of time by himself, sometimes wandering the forests outside of Hogwarts--and that's where he meets Jackson Frost for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March Madness HiJack Week 2014, Day Three (Hogwarts AU.)
> 
> I literally sat down and watched all the HP movies for the very first time so that I could write this PFFT.

**SORTED**  
 **By Senashenta**

Hiccup was a Ravenclaw but pretty much everyone thought he should have been sorted into Hufflepuff instead. Sure, he was smart and decently talented with spells and potions, but really, most people tended to look on him as relatively soft and useless. It didn’t help that he was Muggle Born, either.

It was his first year at Hogwarts and while he was enjoying it to a certain extent, he hadn’t made any real friends. One of the girls from Hufflepuff, Rapunzel, was nice to him, would say hi or wave at him in the hallway when they crossed paths, but she was kind to _everyone_ so he wasn’t sure it actually counted.

So Hiccup spent all of his free time alone, or just hanging out with his cat. As a student of Hogwarts, he had been permitted to bring either an owl, a cat or a toad with him—and so Toothless had come along too. The cat had settled in relatively well, though he sometimes got into trouble for wandering the halls and causing mischief while Hiccup was in class.

But spending time with just Toothless, despite how much he loved him, could get lonely and… boring. Hiccup had taken to exploring beyond the boundaries of the manicured school grounds when he could sneak away. Technically, students weren’t permitted in the surrounding forest, but so long as he didn’t get caught, he figured it would be alright.

It was on one of his excursions into the woods that he met Jackson Frost for the first time.

He had just been exploring, picking his way carefully through the trees with Toothless ambling along in front of him—and then he ducked around a tree. That was when Jack came into view. Hiccup stopped in his tracks, startled for more than one reason.

The first was that he hadn’t expected to ever come across another student here. The second was that Jack wasn’t alone. Indeed, the older boy was standing in a bit of a clearing, smiling and chatting amiably at nothing less than a _unicorn_.

Hiccup knew a thing or two about unicorns—he had read about them, and other magical creatures, extensively. And everything that he had learned about unicorns told him that the scene playing out in front of him simply… wasn’t possible.

Unicorns were _notoriously_ shy around people, nervous and skittish. They didn’t like to be touched, and _especially_ not by _men_. Sure, they could be domesticated if they were _caught_ , but it was next thing to impossible to _do so_.

And yet there was Jack, robe and sweater discarded over a nearby tree branch, green tie loosened from around his neck, cooing at the beast, grinning and petting it and talking to it like they were old friends. Hiccup honestly didn’t know how to react to the situation.

That aside, though, he had to admit that Jack and the equine looked good together. His white hair was nearly the same color as the it’s hide, his pale skin and blue eyes, the unicorn’s golden hooves setting everything off in the dappled sunlight that was filtering down through the trees.

He didn’t want to disturb them. The scene was just too… perfect. So he shifted his weight, intending to turn around and leave—and that was when a low hoot called from across the clearing.

Jack blinked, head turning toward the source of the sound, a beautiful snowy owl that was perched in one of the trees. Hiccup’s eyes followed Jack’s gaze automatically. The bird was looking straight at him. Down by his feet, Toothless made a soft grumbling noise. He didn’t like owls much.

When Jack finally twisted around to look in Hiccup’s direction, the brunet froze in place again. “Uh. Hi.”

At the sound of his voice, the unicorn whuffed and shied sideways slightly. Jack returned his attention to it, stroking along it’s nose gently and murmuring soothingly until it calmed down and settled once more. Then he turned back toward Hiccup.

"Hey." The white-haired boy greeted him with a friendly smile, still stroking against the unicorn’s neck warmly. "You’re Hiccup, right?"

Hiccup shifted. He cleared his throat. “Yeah. That’s me.” And then when Toothless butted up against his leg he added; “and this is Toothless.”

"I’m Jack." Jack introduced himself. He tilted his head to indicate the owl that had announced Hiccup’s presence. "That’s Snowflake."

Hiccup already knew his name, of course. Jack was rather famous around the school. He was good-looking, funny, had lots of friends. He was also a Pureblood, in his second year at Hogwarts, sorted into the Slytherin, and he was very good with spells (though not as much with potions). On top of that he was the Keeper for the Slytherin house Quidditch team. (And now, apparently, he was a unicorn whisperer, too.)

Basically, he was the complete and utter _opposite_ of Hiccup.

Now he just tilted his head curiously. “What are you doing out here, Hic?”

The brunet gave him a dubious look. “I could ask the same of you. I mean… all this.” He waved a hand in Jack’s general direction. “Do you, uh… do this often? Just… hang out in the forest with… unicorns?”

Jack laughed at that, his smile widening into a grin. “What, Polynya? We’re pals. I met her my first week here last year.” Moving one hand away from where it had been resting against the unicorn’s neck, he motioned for Hiccup to come over. “You want me to introduce you?”

Hiccup hesitated. He wasn’t sure if he should. But in the end his curiosity got the better of him and he slowly crossed over until he was standing a couple feet away from them. “I read that unicorns don’t like men.”

"True." Jack rubbed at Polynya’s nose. Her nostrils were flared as she nervously sucked in Hiccup’s scent. "But I was being nosy about the forest and she had gotten her foot caught in a downed tree. I found her and helped her get loose. She’s not used to other people, though."

"Well I don’t want to… upset her." Hiccup’s eyes were drawn to the sharp, dangerous looking horn that protruded from Polynya’s forehead.

Shaking his head, Jack smiled. “She’ll be okay as long as I’m here. Just hold your hand out for her.”

The younger boy took a moment to get up his nerve before he finally lifted his hand and held it out for the unicorn to sniff at. She did so tentatively—and then snorted and shook her head, ears flicking. When Hiccup bolstered a little more courage and reached to touch her nose, though, she stepped sideways out of his reach. He didn’t push the issue and returned his arm to his side.

"Heh. She’s shy." Jack scratched behind Polynya’s ear, then patted her neck as she turned and began to move off. He watched her, expression fond, until she vanished off between the trees. Then he turned his attention back to Hiccup. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Exploring?" Hiccup lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "Could you please not tell anyone? I don’t want to get in trouble."

A laugh bubbled up from Jack at that. “Hey, if I rat _you_ out I rat _myself_ out too, right? So I think you’re safe.”

Well, that was a relief, at least. Hiccup watched as Jack moved over to pick up his sweater and pulled it on, then retrieved his robe, just draping it over his arm. That done, he made a soft clucking sound and held his arm out. Snowflake hooted softly and then hopped off her branch, flapping over to land on the offered perch.

Jack scratched behind one of her ear tufts gently. “So this is your first year here, huh?”

"Yeah."

"Cool. How’re you liking it so far?"

"It’s okay." Hiccup shrugged. "I haven’t really made any friends yet, but that’s nothing new."

Blue eyes blinked and then lifted from Snowflake, skimming over to rest on Hiccup again. Jack smiled. “Well hey, I’m always up for making new friends. And if Polynya didn’t panic and bolt the second she noticed you, I’m gonna say you’re a decent guy. We should hang out some time.”

The younger boy just stared for a moment. Then he coughed and glanced down. “Um… yeah. Yeah, that… that might be nice.”

"Great!" Jack perked and waved his free hand. "Come on and let’s get something to eat. I’m starving."

The idea of actually making a friend was a good one. It would be nice. But Hiccup was completely out of his element, here. So when Jack headed off back toward Hogwarts grounds, talking at him like they had known each other from childhood, the brunet just followed along almost dumbly, Toothless trailing behind him.


End file.
